User talk:Brocky292/Coding
Just a couple of quick criticisms. First off, the grey-ish text against the blue background is a bit of a pain to read, and you have to sort of strain your eyes a little bit to see it well. Try a font color that contrasts more with the blue background. Second, the font you used for the headers on the sections is also a bit difficult to read, mostly because the lines are so thick, and it makes the letters difficult to make out, especially since it's a fancy cursive text. Lastly, as this is an X-Men character, I personally would have went with a more sci-fi or even military-esque look, perhaps with stamped metal trim and brushed aluminum backgrounds for text boxes, and a more edgy, sci-fi-looking font. However, this is more just my personal taste; if it's your character, go with whatever you feel comfortable with. I'm just saying what would've made the most sense in my mind. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 05:18, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Although I do respect that this is your opinion, I do not code my pages to please others, I code them with colours I like and think look good together, and considering my character has light type powers, I went with a light coloured theme. But like I said, although I do respect your opinion, I was not looking for anyone's opinion on it as in my opinion I feel like nobody should be giving their opinion on a code I'm working on and still trying to see what colours work best together. I'm fairly surprised by your defensiveness, though I understand it. But I assure yout that my intent was not to offend or to put down, but rather to offer perspective and constructive feedback. If you felt that I was attacking you or talking down to you at all, I apologize because that's not how I wanted to come across. I like what you have done so far and wanted to perhaps help you by offering some constructive criticism and providing an outsider's viewpoint on your work, which is never a bad thing. It's entirely up to you whether or not you go along with my suggestions or ignore them because you prefer what you have now. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 23:49, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Well here's the thing, this page is meant to just be viewed by me. If it was a main space page I would expect criticism, hell I'd even be shocked if it wasn't critiqued if it was a main space page. But since it is my own personal page and it isn't meant to be viewed just since its in a sandbox page, I wasn't expecting anyone nor was I looking for anyone to comment on it. Trust me, I'm not mad or anything but I definitely wasn't expecting to log on and see someone has made a talk page for one of my own sandboxes, and critique it and say how they would have done it. Ah. I was just browsing around looking at what others have done/are doing. That's all. '''»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 02:33, January 6, 2015 (UTC)